spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Opposition
The Opposition is the primary enemy of Darkest of Days. They are responsible for the changing of history and often deploy agents against Alexander Morris, an agent of Kronotek. The Opposition tend to appear if three of the blue aura individuals are killed by the player, who use the disturbance caused by their deaths to track down and attempt to kill the player. Opposition agents tend to be heavily armed and shielded making many period weapons useless against their superior technology. They are not completely indestructible, however, and can be killed allowing the player the opportunity to seize their weapons. However, the downside of killing blue aura individuals to trigger opposition agents is the forfeit of any weapon upgrade points. History In Darkest of Days the player controls Alexander Morris, a soldier fighting in General Custer's battalion during the Battle of Little Big Horn at the beginning of the game. After Custer is killed and Morris is wounded he is suddenly rescued by a man in futuristic armor and taken through a strange portal. Morris then awakens in the headquarters of Kronotek, an organization that has managed to develop time travel technology and is apparently dedicated to researching and protecting history. A Kronotek higher-up known as "Mother" tells Morris that Doctor Koell, the organization's founder, has gone missing and disturbances have started appearing through history, causing individuals that have played key roles in history to be placed in danger, and tasks Morris with helping Kronotek restore history. Agent Morris then begins his combat training. As he is from the 1800s, he requires a crash course in "modern" weaponry (ranging from World War I to the late 22nd century). Upon completion of his training Mother tasks Morris and his new partner Agent Dexter (another MIA from history who is implied to have gone missing on 9/11) with tracking down two individuals who are not where they are supposed to be: one Corporal Welsh from the Union Army in the American Civil War at the Battle of Antietam, and a Russian Army Officer named Petrovich in World War I at the Battle of Tannenberg. However, completion of both of these tasks is blocked by a mysterious group known only as the Opposition, which also has time-travel technology. Over the course of the game, Morris and Dexter have to fight through both the Battle of Antietam and the Battle of Tannenberg, which involve massive cornfield battles, the dynamiting of a train bridge, and the hijacking of a zeppelin. Although Agents Morris and Dexter manage to secure and reintegrate Welsh and his twin brother into the proper timeframe, Petrovich is labeled a traitor for abandoning his post. This causes his son, who was originally going to become a scientist, to enlist in the Russian Army during the Second World War, leading to his capture by the Wehrmacht. When Agents Morris and Dexter try to rescue him before he reaches a POW camp, Morris is also captured and sent to the camp. After spending some time in the camp, Petrovich is sentenced to death because of an escape attempt, but right before his execution, an explosion goes off outside the camp. Agent Dexter appears and assists Morris, Petrovich and the other inmates in escaping. Once Petrovich reaches safety, Dexter informs Morris that Morris was the one who set the explosive, allowing Dexter to infiltrate the camp. So Morris goes back, fights his way through a Nazi facility, and sets the explosive that triggers his own release. After rescuing Petrovich, Morris and Dexter find out that Koell is at Pompeii, on August 25, 79 AD, the day Mt. Vesuvius erupted and buried the Roman town. Agents Morris and Dexter and a tech specialist named Bob fight through hordes of Opposition agents to find Koell, who is in the town's arena. Koell then nonchalantly accompanies Morris and Dexter back to the 22nd century. Upon arriving in the 22nd century, a strange man appears, claiming to be the head of the Opposition. (It later transpires that the Opposition is a future version of Kronotek). The man asks Koell if it is wrong to change terrible events that already happened, to which Koell answers yes, because "dark days teach valuable lessons and define who we are". The Man then shoots Koell twice, once in the chest and once in the head. When confronted by Morris and Dexter, he explains that the Welshes and Petrovich were ancestors of scientists who invented a DNA sequencer that can target the genomes defining racial identity. He goes on to explain that this DNA sequencer was stolen and used by less talented Middle Eastern scientists to create a virus that targeted people of European descent. 2 billion died as a result (including eight out of every ten people in North America). As Dexter laments the loss of his family, the strange man states that this crisis has been averted because of the Opposition's interference with the time stream. Although he makes clear that Kronotek's ultimate goal is still the preservation of the time stream, he indicates that this one exception was made. The strange man then says that his Kronotek has use for talented agents such as Morris and Dexter and invites them to join his agency, leaving an open time bubble for them to enter. As the strange man departs, Agent Dexter turns to Morris and asks, "So... what the hell do we do now, brother?" Forces Opposition Soldiers are, predictably, members of the ambiguous group known at first only as The Opposition. The Opposition is presumably from the future beyond Kronotek, which is reflected in the Opposition's use of force fields and futuristic weaponry. Opposition soldiers are encountered in some scripted sequences, the Pompeii level, and any instance where more than two blue aura soldiers have been killed, creating a detectable distortion in the time-line that Opposition troops come to investigate. When the player first encounters them they use DNGr pistols and they appear in a group. It is confirmed that before "The Trap" the player can kill them but it is very difficult. Later on in the game the Opposition soldiers will begin to appear equipped with M7 Rifles and Shotguns. Despite their menacing appearance and supposed advanced technology, Opposition soldiers are easily dispatched with any form of automatic weapon, particularly with just a few bursts to the face. Their weapons, while ostensibly superior to what Kronotek possesses, are still entirely projectile based and only benefit from the addition of a tactical scope. Nevertheless, it is common for players to intentionally kill blue aura soldiers to entice the Opposition into attacking them, and then looting their futuristic rifles or pistols where such weapons are otherwise unavailable. It is important to note that when blue aura soldiers are killed and Opposition troops warp in, all other units (friend or foe) will freeze in place, with a greenish tint covering the screen. It is impossible to kill any of the frozen men when this happens, and when the Opposition troops are defeated time will be restored and the player will be placed back where he was standing when he originally killed the blue aura soldier. Each time this occurs in a level, the number of opposition troops will increase by one indefinitely. Opposition Heavy Soldiers are a class of Opposition soldier that appears rarely throughout the game. They are normally heavily armed and armoured and are very hard to kill as a result. They are also fairly slow, as a result of their extra bulk, but their damage capacity more than makes up for this handicap. Technology The Force field is used by the Opposition to protect their troops. The present Kronotek has not developed the technology to make a force field yet, therefore none of their troops including the player can use it. Force fields protect against all attacks, and when the player first encounters the Opposition, the force fields make it impossible to defeat them. After the level "The Trap", it is possible to defeat the force fields and defeat the troops using any weapons, it is also possible to temporarily disrupt the force fields by throwing chasers at them. However, it will take a few shots to defeat the force fields. The Opposition Heavy troops have much stronger force fields than the regular Opposition troops, therefore it will take many more shots to defeat their force fields. The FMG can quickly defeat any force fields if you are close enough. If the FMG has a full charge and you directly shoot someone while using the iron sights, then it will instantly defeat the force field and troop, whether they are a Heavy or a regular troop. Weaponry The DNGr Pistol is a post-22nd century side-arm. It is the standard pistol of the Opposition troops; Opposition warping into an area due to blue aura casualties or scripted events will almost always include a soldier(s) wielding a DNGr pistol. Its appearance resembles that of a modern polymer handgun, but it has the ability to fire three-round bursts in quick succession, and has a surprisingly large 30 round magazine. It is a very useful and reliable weapon, however it has low damage. It can sometimes take up to two three round bursts to dispatch even early 20th century enemies. It makes up for this with surprising accuracy, even being able to routinely hit targets when fired from the hip. However useful it might appear, it is outclassed by the assault rifles and sub-machine guns of the same period - also common weapons among Opposition troops. Kronotek agents are seen scarcely, if ever, wielding these weapons, and Opposition soldiers seem to have terrifying accuracy when wielding it. The gun includes a green laser sight mounted under the barrel, and what appears to be a pressure activator duct taped to the handle. Category:Enemy Faction